


One Day

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: Four Names Verse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Tired Bruce Wayne, and a bit mean, exactly how Bruce likes her, selina is a bit of a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Bruce sneaking into Selina's bed after patrol because he's tired and her flat is closer.She's not amused by him waking her up.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Four Names Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fits around chapter 24 of Four Names for Love when they were pretending to be secret lovers and people were indulging them.

"Move aside” Selina swallowed a startled yelp when he climbed on her bed uninvited, she looked over her bedside and it was five a.m. what the actual…

“What the fuck, Bruce!”

“Shhh” he made while hugging her from behind and getting comfortable “hey beautiful.”

She was pissed but couldn’t help the snort, also he felt to warm and nice against her it was hard to keep being mad.

“What about Helena?”

“Hn?” he sounded really confused, then added “tell her I love her” as if to make up for it.

The laugh took over Selina before she could even prevent it.

“I meant what if she sees you, dummy. Are you drunk?”

“No” he rubbed the tip of his nose against her neck, giving her tickles “just tired… long night, wish you were there with me.”

She turned in his arms to look at him, the first rays of the breaking dawn giving her room a misty atmosphere, it felt like a dream. He was so close she could count his lashes, they were long and fanned on his cheek bones, and under his scruffy face she could still find some of the freckles he had as a child. Her heart was heavy with fondness for that man, later she might feel ashamed and weak over how much she adored him, but not now.

“Won’t Alfred be worried?”

“No, I-“ he yawned again and blinked his tired eyes open, the greyish blue she loved so much “I told him.”

“Told him what?”

“Does it even matter?” he gave her a brief sloppy kiss. “Lemme sleep now.”

“Does it even matter if I say no?” she teased.

“Would you?” he pouted dramatically, his eyes closed, and then he smiled.

As adorable as he looked, it gave her too much pleasure to torture him, and Bruce deserved to be punished at least a bit for breaking into her house and waking her up so early.

“Will that be routine now, then? You getting here, sneaking into my room…”

“You used to do that all the time.”

“And look what that got me.”

His eyes were still closed, but he frowned.

“What?”

“A baby.”

He chuckled.

“That was waaay later, you were sneaking in before we were even on first base. And I’m not giving you a baby today…”

His voice was trailing off, he was so sleepy, she almost pitied him enough to just shut up and finally let him sleep. Almost.

“Oooh, so nice of you to let me know. But I can at least ask why?”

He didn’t reply and she thought he had fallen asleep, she poked him a couple times, he took her hands and kissed her palms and then he sighed.

“Too tired, maybe in a few hours…”

She snorted.

“In your dreams.”

He didn’t reply and his breath became even, already asleep. She envied that, her ability of falling asleep was already lame to begin with, and after giving birth it got worse. Even though Helena had being the chilliest of the babies and she had Barbara, Selina would wake up terrified at the thought of someone taking her away or of her stop breathing for some reason.

As she looked at her sleeping secret lover – even though they both terrible at hiding said secret – she imagined what would have been like having Bruce with her back then. Fighting over changing smelly nappies and turns to get up to comfort the crying baby in the middle of the night. Would he had been good at that? Of course he would. Bruce was annoyingly good at everything. She knew his heart was broken over losing all of that, so much of Helena’s firsts everything. He even had voiced that which was so unlike this new him that could be so emotionally distant sometimes that she was starting to believe in karma and that she had it coming.

She turned in his embrace again, chasing her stolen sleep, his hand was falling on her belly now. She looked down, she knew he had said that more as a joke, but maybe, one day, they could try again, and she’d find out what it was like to have him with her that way. She covered his hand with hers, lacing her fingers through his. She closed her eyes, they were heavy now, Bruce was so warm, she felt her muscles relax against his. Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic BatCat goodness for all of you boys and girls and lovelies in between.


End file.
